


Tired

by Wholeandorentire



Category: Dames and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just Corbin being sad and angsty, Spoilers for 4.9, That’s it really, anyway this isn’t about him not being a bird, i mean he is a teenager who just found out he’s not really a bird, that would crush any of us I’m sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholeandorentire/pseuds/Wholeandorentire
Summary: just some of corbin’s angsty thoughts after 4.9





	Tired

Ever since Corbin found out he was the Last Listener, he’s found it hard to sleep.   
He’s always had nightmares, but they were usually forgotten. He always remembered them right as they started coming true, like when Estra fell, but Corbin had gotten very good at forgetting them. When forgetting them failed, repression worked wonders.   
But Corbin couldn’t repress them anymore. Well, he still could, but he knew he shouldn’t. Now Corbin has actual confirmation that his dreams were prophetic and true.   
The added control over the dreams makes it worse, really. Corbin can never really rest anymore. He is either awake and needs to be alert to protect Maeri or asleep and trying to get information take down Torva and protect Maeri.   
Corbin loves Maeri and will do anything for her, of course, but...he’s getting tired. Tired of always having to be on guard. Tired of never getting a moment to just let go, tired of never having a moment to just revert to his crow form and just fly around mindlessly pecking at things. He just wants to be able to relax. The last time he was truly able to do that was playing dndnd with Fran and Dodson, and that was weeks, maybe even months, ago. Corbin misses Dodson.   
Corbin also misses Laika. She was so strong and Corbin was never that worried about protecting Maeri when Laika was around. Slake seems fine, and is but and strong like Laika, but Corbin still doesn’t fully trust their loyalty to Maeri yet. Vioni did sacrifice a bird to talk to Corbin the first time and is a coward so Corbin does not really like her followers.   
Still, it is nice to have some muscle protecting Maeri, The Forces know he, at his scrawny 5’6, and frail little 5’3 Fran may have magic on their side, but if the gods ever decide to stop letting them use magic, they’re fucked.   
Sleeping for eight hours may still heal Corbin and recharge his spell slots but it no longer rests his mind. He’s constantly thinking about what information would be best to know and how to make himself strong enough to be able to get more and more out of it. It’s so much work.   
So, Corbin’s been taking the first watch. He stays up, stays alert. He waits until the absolute last second to wake up the next person to take watch. Then, he turns into a fearsome animal that would be able to conquer whatever the dreamscape will throw at him and Maeri, and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dames and Dragons so much!!! I’ve written a few other little fics like this so hopefully I’ll post some more soon 💕💕


End file.
